Anchor
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: "It's not that I hate myself, but...more the idea that I won't be the person I want to be." oOo Warnings: Character death. Please leave some criticism if you review. Please correct my genres if they are wrong.


****Warnings: Suicide/character death, possible overuse of the same words over and over again. Quite a sad ending. Don't like, do not read, and if you leave a review I'd like critique please. Good-bye. ****

* * *

><p><em>It's not that I hate myself, but...<em>

_...more the idea that I won't be the person I want to be._

The words scribbled on the paper sent a small shiver down Luigi's back. Nothing too worrysome, but offputting nonetheless.

However, the fretting Daisy standing before him had him even more concerned. Folding the paper and putting it in his pocket, he sighed and turned his attention to her.

"So you're asking me to give you a ride there?"

"Not asking. Demanding."

The princess' lip trembled, probably more to guilt Luigi into doing as she "asked" (then again, because he admired the girl, he was going to anyway. It wasn't like he had anything more important to do). The way she was grabbing at her arms and staring the Italian down told him that this wasn't just a matter of visiting someone spur of the moment when they found a random note in their stack of business mail.

"Anyone know where you are?" He asked, not desiring the issue of a missing princess alongside...whatever else was going on.

"Yes, yes, they know, are we going or what?" Daisy snapped, "If you're not going to help me then-"

Luigi held up his hands, "Princess, calm down. I was just making sure. Look, I'm going to get my keys right now." He rose from his seat at his picnic table, abandoning his almost finished lunch of fire flower stew.

Daisy watched him trot up the stairs into his house, tapping her foot and tapping her fingers against her elbows.

"Hurry up, hurry up..." she whispered as she stood, "We need to go, now, right now..."

She grew more and more frustrated with each second Luigi took. Starting towards the man's car, she looked towards the sky and silently hoped that they would at least get there in enough time.

* * *

><p>"Can't you go faster?"<p>

"I don't want to get a ticket!"

"You have me in your car, I'll have you excused!"

"I'll be accused of putting you in danger!"

"No you won't! Put your foot down!"

Luigi groaned, "Daisy, I'm already going ten over-"

"And the number of fucks I give is ten under! We need to get to him a-s-a-p!"

The sound of increasing anger and frustration in her voice made Luigi's spine tingle once again. A tingle of worry, something he always got whenever he had a feeling something was about to go terribly wrong.

He _loathed_ that feeling. Nine times out of ten, his back was always right.

Shaking his head, Luigi tightened his grip on the steering wheel and began to flatten his foot. His modest car's engine revved as the needle on the speedometer began to rotate towards the redhead beside him.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"Mm." Luigi pressed himself against the back of the car seat, praying to Star Haven that nothing would jump out in front of him and cause him to wreck.

* * *

><p><em>You're kind, but you didn't need to come out here.<em>

Daisy snarled at the second note, snagging it from the chipping door and looking it over on both sides.

Luigi, still getting over how the princess had (quite literally) barrel rolled from his car whenever he was slowing down in the rocky driveway, had to brace himself at the bottom of the creaky steps. Looking his friend over and seeing no visible injuries on her (aside from a small smudge of grass on her yellow dress), she seemed perfectly fine.

As for the resident of the house...

"Excuse me," Luigi pushed past Daisy, bracing himself a couple feet before the door before bringing his leg back as far as he could, "I may get yelled at for this but..." he closed his eyes as he swung his leg into the door. The booming crack that followed made his own bones feel brittle.

He opened his eyes again whenever he felt Daisy push him aside, giving the weakened door a shove before barging into the house; "Hey! Are you in here!?"

Chewing at his lip, the green clad plumber poked his head inside, hearing Daisy's shouts from around the corner and going up the stairs. Swallowing, he stepped into the small room, "Waluigi?"

A few moments of silence later, Daisy appeared from around the corner, gripping a third note tightly in her gloved hands. "He's not here." She whispered.

Luigi held out his hand, "Can I see?"

Daisy glanced down at the crumpled paper, wrists jittering as she read it again. Giving a frustrated sigh, she shoved the note in Luigi's chest before rushing outside.

Stumbling into the old coat rack, he clawed at the note before pulling it back to read it.

_Don't worry. I just went for a swim._

Luigi's eyes widened, shaking his head. "Waluigi doesn't swim." He muttered before looking outside for Daisy.

She was nowhere to be seen. Probably ran off into the woods behind the run down home to find that river the two knew their missing friend was so fond of.

There went his spine, _stinging_ again. Shaking his head, Luigi stuffed the note into his pocket before running out the door. "Daisy! Daisy?!"

* * *

><p>The princess hadn't gotten too far. Luigi could tell that she was struggling to run while keeping her shoes on at the same time. Jumping over fallen trees and raised roots, he was soon a few yards behind her, that gap slowly closing as she began to stumble over the same obstacles.<p>

"Princess! Please be careful!" Luigi struggled, noticing how short of breath he was at that moment.

"J-Just ahead! The river!" She cried, "It's up here!"

As quickly as Luigi had caught up to her she was lost again, leaving a pair of dirtied heels in her path. Tripping over himself, he snagged up the footwear before running into a low branch. Yelping, pushing the scratchy tips away, he paused to regain his bearings. Still had Daisy's shoes, still standing, but quickly losing his friend. His eyes caught the bright yellow gown shrinking as it ran further and further into the forest.

Once more, his spine was acting up. He bit his lip, fearing yet preparing himself for the worst. He took off after Daisy again, keeping careful to keep his head away from any other lowered branches.

Daisy, on the other hand, had tears forming in her eyes. Partially from the forest floor stabbing her bare feet with its sharp sticks and rocks, partially from the idea of Waluigi hurting himself (suicide didn't seem like an option he'd take. At least, that was what she kept telling herself).

She could hear the sound of the river rushing over the sound of her gasping for air with all the running that she had done. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure Luigi was still there, only seeing a small green dot made her feel more uneasy.

At least he was considerate enough to tag along.

She looked forward again just in time to avoid a small tree. Her dress snagged on another fallen tree, yanking her backwards. Grunting, she grabbed the fabric and tugged at it until the thin branch her dress caught on snapped, allowing her to be free again-

_Splash._

Daisy spun in the direction of the sound, adrenaline running through her veins and her heart about to bust out of her chest. "No, no, no," she whispered as she dashed forward, "Waluigi! _Waluigi!"_

At that point, Luigi cut over some other fallen trees in an attempt to meet up with Daisy in the direction she was going. "Waluigi!" He weakly tried, "Waluigi!"

Shoving some more branches aside, Daisy finally arrived at the edge of the river – the fastest, largest, deepest part of the river. Other than that, her eyes focused on the small blob of purple that lay on the ground.

Falling to her knees and sliding on the dirt, she snatched up the object and looked it over.

Luigi was just before the same set of branches whenever he heard the distressed wail coming from the other side. Tripping through the branches, feeling the ends almost stab and cut his shirt, wasn't even enough to overpower the violent stings shooting up and down his spine.

Making his way through the painful blockade, he winced at the ever growing volume of Daisy's distressed cries, dropping her shoes as he covered his ears. His disgusted glare suddenly softened into concern, noting that she seemed to be clutching at something –

"_Waluigi! Waluigi!"_ Daisy threw her head back, the screech escaping her throat disturbed the nearby birds and sent them flying away.

Cautiously, Luigi approached, unsure of what she was clinging onto or whether or not he should join her in her crying.

Daisy began to rock back and forth, uncontrollably yelling and sobbing. With her motions, Luigi caught a glimpse of the purple fabric in her grasp.

His wrists began to shake. _No, no..._

Looking up to try to get his thoughts straight, Luigi noticed a rather sturdy branch calmly bouncing a few feet above the water's surface. It looked slightly cracked towards the center.

As if someone was sitting up there. But Waluigi was rather light for a man of his height.

The plumber stepped forward to get a better look at the branch, now tuning out Daisy's distressed wailing.

Out of the corner of his eye, however, a gray pile took his attention. Giving the pile a glance, he went to inspect the branch again before he felt something click in his head. Turning to the pile again, he noted that they were rather large rocks. Heavy looking rocks, with a small yellow slip sticking out from the side.

_Do I even want to know?_

Anxiously, he worked the paper from the pile and unfolded it, smoothing out the crease with his thumb. He could feel his heart stop as he read the words once. And again. And again.

_These rocks make for a nice anchor in a river so fast and deep. _


End file.
